York Region Transit Bus Stops
York Region Transit has 4 main variety of stop signs during it's history. All of them have been flat aluminum 'flags'. Three varieties of mounting the flags have also been used by YRT: *One is an aluminum cylinder with a circular base. This is mainly used with stop pads and busier (main) stops. All VIVA flags also use this type of stop pole. *Another is a U-shaped piece of steel with holes punched down the length, the same type used for mounting 'no parking' signs. This is typically used at less major stops and ones without pads. This type of mounting is usually for quickly erecting a stop flag, as it only needs to be put into the ground (unlike the aluminum pole, which needs to be drilled into concrete). *If a pre-existing pole like a telephone pole, light standard or occasionally a 'no parking' sign is right beside a stop, often the flags will be directly mounted to this pole. Old Flags , so it displays this on the flag.]] These flags were the original flags installed at YRT stops. They are heavily modeled after the original YRT logo. The flag is approximately twice as tall as wide, double-sided with curved edges. A gold swoop comes from the top left down to the right, with royal blue above the swoop and white below. The blue section features a bus pictogram, while the bottom features the YRT logo. Some flags also carry the YRT phone number below the logo. When numbers were given to stops, a sticker was made to be placed in the windshield of the bus pictogram featuring the stop number. They are mounted from a side extension with two holes; flags are directly screwed onto the U poles, while there are brackets welded onto the aluminum poles. In various locations, such as some stops along route 88/90, these flags are placed higher than eye height, sometimes half-way up the posts they are on. When special restrictions are on the service levels to the stop (rush hour service only for example), an additional box is placed below the flag, with the text denoting the service level inside this box. Text may either be in two lines, 4 lines, or two groups of two lines in small text. Examples of messages include 'Limited Service', 'Limited Service - Monday-Friday', 'GO Shuttle', 'School Specials - Monday to Friday' and 'Service before 12 noon'. All these flags are being systematically replaced, usually when service to the stop is upgraded or downgraded. Whenever construction on/around the stop is being done (pouring a new pad for example) the old style flag is usually replaced with a new variety. Mobility-Plus The old Mobility-Plus flag used a similar style to that of the old flag style. Instead of displaying a bus, it uses an image of a Mobility-Plus bus and states 'Mobility-Plus' below the YRT logo. GO Flag-stop Flags When both YRT and GO serve the same stop, a special variation of a GO flag is used. The top green portion is replaced by a YRT swoop, and the old YRT logo is used below it. In the bottom green portion, a 'flag GO bus' pictogram is displayed. When the stop is numbered, the number usually appears outside the bus pictogram unlike other YRT flags. Along with the flag, some YRT bus shelters display a 'flag GO bus' sticker. This is becoming rarer with the use of the GO Flag-stop flags. Examples of these stickers are visible on some YRT shelters along Yonge Street. New Flags Flat-mounted When YRT unveiled its new image, the bus stop flags would need to be changed to match. The flags are now much skinnier and taller (more like GO flags), with dark blue regions at the top and bottom (bottom is larger than top). A light blue band is located beside both these regions. The new YRT logo is below the top band, with a bus pictogram in light blue is touching the bottom light blue band. In the lower region, the stop number is placed (not a sticker like the old stops), with the YRT phone number below. Stops identified as accessible have an international wheelchair logo ( ) symbol located in the bottom blue region. These stops are strapped around aluminum poles or some light standards, and a single bolt through the U pole mounts both signs to those poles. Special restrictions on the stop are placed in the white area above the pictogram. Currently, only 'Limited Service' and 'Service Before/After 12 noon' have been placed on signs. Side-mounted In September 2008, an updated flag version started appearing. This one was side-mounted (similar to the original YRT flags), and featured darker colours than the previous version. The YRT logo was also modified, with the 'York Region Transit' appearing staggered below the Y, instead of to the right. Although the flag is normally side mounted, some signs have holes drilled through to be mounted to existing U poles similarly to how the previous version was. Special mounting brackets have been made for these signs, that can be welded to either the aluminum poles or the U poles, or even drilled into wooden telephone poles. Although many signs had a sticker saying "Limited Service" or often none at all, starting in 2010 all new signs that did not have 7 day a week service had a sticker stating either "Rush Hour Service Only", "Monday to Friday" or "Monday to Saturday". When a stop is served by any Dial-A-Ride service, a light blue sticker is applied above the bus pictogram, displaying the phone number to call for the service. Mobility-Plus VIVA Flags These flags only exist at VIVAstations. They have an aluminum pole with two flags on either side: the left has a flag similar to the VIVA fin, with a V on the top. The other flag is a smaller white rectangle, which has 3 sections: top is for the GO Flag stop pictogram (if GO buses are present), middle for the stop number and YRT telephone number, and the bottom is for the YRT logo to indicate if YRT buses serve the stop. Originally, the YRT logos were of the old variety, but the new logos were applied overtop of the old ones. The VIVA flags are only mounted on aluminum poles. The flags are positioned at an angle to the roadway (instead of the traditional 90 degrees), and the mounting angles seem to differ between stops. Starting September 2009, accessibility logos have been added to these signs to denote an accessible VIVA stop. Small accessibility logos are now placed in the middle of the blue sign, under the 'V'. Terminal Signage There are a number of different types of signage inside terminals, as each terminal has a different design. Standard Terminal Signage The standard signage (currently used at Promenade, Vaughan Mills and Newmarket terminals, as well as at GO stations), is an aluminum pole with two signs: the top one is a black square with the bay number. The one below is taller,and contains the information about routes serving the platform. At the top is the YRT logo followed by a thick black line and boxes for route information. The route information mainly consists of the route number/name, direction and terminus. On some signage a bus pictogram may be featured in the top section. Due to the lack of a bus pictogram, some terminal signs do not display the stop number. Some signage may have a bus pictogram featured beside the YRT logo. If so, the bus stop number is applied as a sticker much like the old stops were, inside the windshield of the pictogram. If there is no logo present, the stop number appears as regular text below the YRT logo. Promenade and Vaughan Mills have slightly different signage than the standard signage at other terminals; the top flag has a blue background instead of black, and is mounted on top of square flagpoles. New Terminal Signage Originally introduced at Richmond Hill Centre these new signs are will be a fixture at Terminals of York Region and can currently be found at Finch Station, York University, Bernard terminal, Newmarket GO Bus Terminal, Promenade terminal and Vaughan Mills. York University's sign is painted red to go with University colours, similar to the VivaStations at the location. The signs have an LED screen on each side containing next bus information, as well as the terminus of the bus. Below that is the direction of service (Eastbound, Westbound, Northbound or Southbound), and on the side closest to the pole is the platform number. All bays have a card hanging below, stating the route numbers and names. Bernard Signage Bernard had its own distinct signage. Overhead each bay was a wooden board, painted in YRT colours. They displayed (in order) the route and stop number, the route name, and the 1system logo. There is room for multiple route boards to be displayed if necessary from each bay, although only one route ever served each bay. The board overtop of bay 6 (route 99) stated until its replacement the old route name (Yonge C), while the 81 board on bay 4 also had the 1system logo (although it was introduced a few years after that logo was replaced). This signage was all replaced by the new terminal signage in early 2010. Bays 3-6 all have LED screens, while Bay 2 has none (it uses the one on the adjacent VivaStation machine) and Bay 1 is for offloading only. GO Transit/YRT Shared Service Flag recognizes the joint-service offered by GO Transit and YRT on the route.]] This flag, which is only used on GO Transit route 69 at the Newmarket GO Bus Terminal, is used to recognize joint service between GO Transit and York Region Transit on the route. The sign is a standard GO Transit sign (similar to the YRT Standard Terminal Signage above). It includes the old YRT symbol alongside the GO Transit symbol. Temporary Flags Temporary Flags are laminated pieces of paper similar in size to a new flag that can be cheaply mounted for a short period of time to inform passengers of changes to the loading location of buses. Most commonly this is due construction in the immediate vicinity of the stop, but it may also be used for diversions or newly-installed stops. Both these signs can often be found nearby each other, as a closed stop usually requires another stop nearby to provide service to the area. There is only one real variety of temporary flag: one side has a 'Temporary Stop' flag, the opposite side has a 'Stop Not in Service' flag. The side containing the flag not desired is covered up by facing the pole it is attached to, blocking it from public view. Temporary Stop Flag When a location buses do not usually stop at is now served, one of these signs are erected, typically on a nearby light standard, telephone pole, stop sign or 'no parking' pole. They are very similar to a typical new-style flag, with two differences: the word 'STOP' is written vertically in the white portion of the flag, and the stop number is replaced by a white box for the number to be written in. In a situation where a permanent YRT flag can't be placed at a stop until a future date, such as after construction, these temporary stop flags will be used as well. Stop Not in Service Flag When a stop is temporarily closed, one of these signs are typically attached to the flag's pole, or if a flag is not present, mounted on a nearby light standard or telephone pole. This flag is a laminated piece of paper, approximately the same size as a new flag, with similar design. The bus pictogram has been crossed out with a red circle and line, with the words THIS STOP NOT IN USE written in red lettering in the middle of the sign. Instead of a bus stop number, a box where directions to the relocated stop can be written in are present. Often these directions can be redundant, saying the new stop is a very short distance away (2 light poles or 20m for example), and the Temporary Stop flag is easily seen.